Redemption
by angelastoker
Summary: based loosely upon The Atonemt Child by Francine Rivers my favorite book OF. ALL. TIME! well, if you haven't read the book, here's my warning : inviloves rape and broken relationships HAPPY READING!


It was a cold and rainy April night when it happened. Abigail Collins was at work and she noticed a man staring at her. She didn't recognize him as any of her usual customers. People didn't usually come into the Angel Food Cafe unless they were a regular. This guy had never been in the shop while Abby was on duty before. She tried to ignore his mysterious smile until the end of her shift. when her shift ended, she turned to Mattison, and asked her if she had seen the man before. She said she hadn't and went back to her customers. When she was leaving, Mrs. McMillan called to her. "Abigail, may I please have some coffee? Thank you sweetheart" the old woman said as Abigail poured her coffee just the way she liked it. "Is that boyfriend of yours coming tonight? He sure is awful cute. You are a lucky girl." the old woman said with a laugh. "No ma'am, he's in class right now. I'll just call Emmalynn to pick me up." she replied to the woman. She twirled the ring he had given her a month ago on their anniversary and she smiled as it reflected to light. Jason was a handsome and intelligent young man. They had met just over two years ago at a church retreat.The two teens had talked for hours, like they had known each other for years. They had discussed the retreat, school, and many other topics until midnight when Abigail finally fell asleep. Jason had carried her back to her cabin and lay her gently in her bed and kissed her cheek. When she awoke the next morning, Abigail had found her self tucked safely in her bed with her teddy bear next to her. "How did I get here?" she wondered aloud as she crossed the room to her trunk.

She opened it quietly and got out her pajamas and slipped them on. She climbed back into bed and fell asleep thinking about him. When she awoke the next morning he was sitting on the edge of her bed waiting for her to get up. "Hi," she had said with a smile..... Abby quickly came to her senses when she heard the ding of the bell over the door. She looked at her watch and realized she should be on her way back home. She changed into her walking shoes- her car was in the shop at the moment- and pulled on her light coat for the night air as she walked out the back door. She knew it was only a few blocks to the bus stop and then about a half a mile walk back to her apartment. _I really should call Ryan to come get me_. she thought as she walked across the street. _Oh right, he's in class, and Emmalynn is probably out with Michael or something._ When she reached the bus stop she realized that the mysterious man from the Cafe' was staring at her again. _Is he following me? _she thought desperately. When the bus appeared in front of them, she got on it as quickly as she could. Jackson, the bus driver smiled at her. "Hey there Abby. How's life?" he asked her.

"Oh, everything is perfect. thanks for asking. How's the family?" she questioned the driver.

"They're good. Michelle has a touch of the flu right now but she's getting over it...." When the man finished talking, it was time to get off of the bus. Abigail got off of the bus and then turned around quickly to see if the man was to get off here. He didn't move from his seat and the youth gave a sigh of relief as her heart started to pound. She walked home thanking God that the man did not get off of the bus. She thought that she could just cross the main park and she would be home faster than if she went around it. She decided that Emmalynn did not need to come and get her if she was only crossing the park. After all, she was a grown woman and she could practically see the other side of the park from where she stood.

Abigail crossed the park and she was soon on the sidewalk of the back street leading to her building. It took less than a minute for tragedy to strike for the young girl. So quickly that she did not know what was happening, someone had her around the waist and was pulling her into a nearby alley.

* *` * * *

A woman from a shop across the street from the opening of the alley noticed the attack and called the police when she heard someone scream. "Please help! A young woman is screaming. She has been attacked please help!" the shop owner said to the officer whom answered the phone.

The officer calmed the woman and after a few minutes she gave her location and an officer was dispatched to her location. The officer searched the area and the front end of the alley and soon heard the sound of cans clashing. Out of trained reflex, he reached for his gun and stepped into the shadows. "Police! Come out where I can see you! Drop any weapons!" When no one appeared, he slowly walked towards the sound. He heard the soft sound of a woman crying and he moved the cans and knelt down to the figure he saw before him. Her hair was matted with blood form a gash on the top of her head and she wore a torn waitress uniform. He could see the skirt was stained with fresh blood and her face was bruised, eyes swollen from a blow. "Miss, I'm Officer Lawson. I am here to help you. Are you alright?" She moved away when he reached for her, clearly not wanting

anyone to touch her.

The young lady jumped, eyes wide, shaking when she head a sound approaching. "It's alright honey, calm down. It's only Officer Michaels checking to see if anyone is still around. Can you tell me your name?" the officer said in a soothing voice.

"D-do I have t-to tell you?"

"If we're ever going to arrest who did this to you, we're going to have to know your name,"

"Abigail Collins," the frightened teen whispered, afraid.

"No one is here Alex," said Officer Michaels as he approached. He got his first glance of the pretty, but very frightened, teenager. He saw how bruised her face was and noticed her matted hair and bloody skirt.. "Rape?" he asked his colleague in a whisper.

"I'm afraid so. She needs medical attention right away. Call an ambulance right away. Tell them no sirens, lights only when necessary." His colleague nodded and went off to call an ambulance, out of earshot of the girl. A few minutes later, Officer Lawson saw an ambulance speeding down the back road, sirens blaring, and light flashing full on. Officer Michaels slowly coaxed the girl from her hiding place. Once she was onto a stretcher, a technician loaded the girl onto a stretcher and strapped her in and covered her in heavy blankets. When the emergency technicians loaded the girl into the back of the vehicle, the officer noticed that several people were in their yards watching the girl, and others had their living room lights on, looking through curtains. Officer Lawson sighed heavily and looks at the technician whom had driven the vehicle. He had been hoping to spare the teen further embarrassment than she was already suffering.

* *` * * *

Abigail sat on the hospital examining room table shaking from a chill that was not caused the temperature, but rather from inside her. She heard a noise and her body became rigid and she eyed the door with wide eyes. A nurse came into the room and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Hello Miss Collins. I'm Nurse Johnson and I'll be taking care of you alright?" the woman looked at the frightened teen and watched her nod slowly.

"What are you going to do?" Abigail asked in an almost inaudible voice.

"I'm just going to make sure you aren't injured internally. Lay back and relax, and it will all be over soon.


End file.
